


Bodies and Souls Colliding

by GissefromMars22



Series: When The Stars Align [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pandemonium Club, Sex, alec lightwood - Freeform, alternative universe, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Alec tries to take back the reins of his life after abruptly ending his military career. On his birthday his siblings take him out to celebrate and he didn't expect to meet someone like Magnus Bane, much less end the night as he did...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When The Stars Align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Bodies and Souls Colliding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuerpos y Almas Colisionando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484795) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Inspired by the by Pvris- You and I

It was the night of his twenty-sixth birthday, and Alec didn't understand how he ended up where he was right now.

His day had begun like any other, except that by mid-morning Izzy and Jace had shown up at his apartment. His siblings arrived with a huge breakfast for him, including his favorite cake. Until that moment everything seemed as usual, except when Isabel decided to highlight the fact that her brother was lucky, since his birthday was during the weekend, Alec knew instantly that he was lost!

"Come on big brother, it's your day, besides it's Saturday and it's been months since the three of us got together" said the brunette as she pouted at her brother, a technique that never failed her.

"Izz" began to protest the older brother and was interrupted by Jace.

"Come on Alec, we have to celebrate, you've been back for almost six months and we haven't seen you do anything but rehab and grumble in your apartment, it's time brother" said the blond, while giving him an accusing look.

Alec had returned from his second military campaign, due to a shoulder injury that had caused his career to end. Not because of the injury itself, but because of his own mental health and, of course, the peace of mind of his family. Having a loved one in the special forces, taking risks you can't even imagine, is not easy, and neither was seeing the kind of things he discovered during his service. So he had decided to quit, go back to his hometown and start over once his arm was 100 percent back.

"Please? Before you embark on your search for a new job, we need to celebrate your day, please?" his sister pleaded once again.

"Well, we will...celebrate tonight" said the older Lightwood rolling his eyes at his sister's childish plea.

So that was how he ended up where he was now, in one of the upstairs bars of Pandemonium, the only one in the open air in the wonderful garden of the place, one that Alec didn't know but few did, hiding from the pile of candidates his sister had tried to introduce him to during the night, about to order a whiskey while he followed the rhythm of the music that echoed in his ears.

"Hi, I'd like a whiskey on the rocks please" asked Alec as soon as he got the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me, do you have the access bracelet for this sector? Otherwise I won't be able to serve you here," replied the bartender, looking at the newcomer from top to bottom with a dismissive gesture.

"Oh-I-no," Alec hesitated to respond.

"Raj, I'm sure you could make an exception for my friend, right?"

Alec listened to the newcomer, his voice incredibly seductive, appealing, and when he turned to look at the man who had just interceded for him, he was speechless.

The man in front of him was the most attractive and exotic (there was no other way to describe this specimen) he have ever seen.

Perfectly dressed in fashion, his burgundy shirt revealed his toned pectorals, dark pants with deep strategic cuts that showed his strong thighs, perfectly shined shoes. And that face, his Asian features, were highlighted with a makeup that, despite looking very well groomed, simply highlighted his natural features. The black eyeliner made his eyes shine in the moonlight, with a very rare golden hue.

Without saying another word, the bartender began to prepare the young man's order and delivered it immediately.

"Oh- right- thank you, I - I had no idea-" Alec left the sentence half-finished and the man in front of him smiled broadly, obviously pleased with Alec's reaction. Passing his gaze from the young man's eyes to his tempting lips and back to his eyes without disguising his expression of desire.

"That this is a VIP access area?" the man in front of Alec finally said.

"Yeah, that's--I'm--I'm sorry, I don't want to put you on the spot".

"That won't be a problem, pretty boy, I have some privileges around here" said the beautiful man smiling once more as the bartender gave him his own drink without even ordering it. "I'm Magnus, by the way" he said, holding out his hand.

"Alec" the ex-military quickly responded by smiling at the other man and taking his hand, a kind of electricity ran through his entire body on contact with Magnus' skin.

"Alexander, right? beautiful name, like the one that it belongs to" said Magnus immediately, still holding the hand of the tallest man in his own. Alec's cheeks seemed to catch fire and he only smiled, lowering his head as he shook it in denial.

As he saw the young man blush in front of him, Magnus could not help but wish to run his hands over his face, imagining the softness of his skin.

"Would you like to dance with me, Alexander" he said without letting go of his hand.

The question and the gesture made Alec blush even more, but instead of running away from the situation as he used to do he simply squeezed his grip on the stranger's hand in front of him.

"I'd love to" he replied in a whisper.

And so they spent the next hour, between drinks and songs, talking like they had know each other for a lifetime and dancing in the moonlight, among the few people allowed in this sector of the club.

A few drinks later a song that Magnus particularly loved began to play, causing him to practically drag Alexander onto the dance floor with him.

What began with an innocent dance, ended up being much more. Their bodies pressed together, while Alec clung to Magnus' back. Their hips rubbing with every movement, Magnus' hands immediately traveling to the neck of the tallest one, while Alec surrounded him by the waist. The situation was escalating rapidly and when the young man run his mouth down Magnus' neck, without even thinking about it, the other one moved his head to give him as much access as possible. Desperate to feel once again the touch of those absolutely tempting lips, the ones he was already daydreaming about from the first moment he laid his eyes on Alexander.

While holding Magnus by the waist, Alec made him turn on himself and as soon as his glances met, it was as if they were magnets.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Both men were moaning and could not avoid it at the first contact of their mouths.

It was as if at that instant their bodies and souls collided, fitting perfectly for that unique moment.

Their mouths moving in perfect synchrony, their bodies charged with an electricity that seemed to go through them incessantly, their breaths accelerating.

Magnus' hands moved toward the nape of Alec's neck, attracting him more to deepen the kiss. His tongue asking for permission immediately, one that Alec granted him at once, eager to taste this beautiful man.

Their bodies were so close, pressing against each other, that they could immediately feel the effect on the other.

"I think we should continue this in a more private place" whispered Magnus almost breathlessly and in a raspy voice into Alec's ear as they parted for air.

"That would be great" Alec replied as the color returned to his cheeks, and at that vision Magnus couldn't help but reclaim the younger man's mouth as he took his face in his hands, then walked away and took him by the hand, leading him to a doorway that was on one side of the exit to the garden they were in.

As soon as they crossed the door, Magnus was once more on Alec, taking him by the neck of the black shirt that the young man was wearing, pulling him to approach him to an enormous armchair in the center of the room.

Alec smiled at the other man's obvious haste and desire but followed him without saying anything.

When they parted because of the lack of air once again, Alec looked around before ending up sitting on the couch.

"Hell, practically all of Pandemonium can see us here" he said in surprise at the large glazed wall in front of them.

"Don't worry pretty boy, we can see them, but they can't see us" said Magnus with a mischievous smile, as he climbed into the young man's lap, enjoying the sensation of Alec's hard limb on his butt as he moved his hips suggestively.

Alec's breath immediately shook and his hands landed on Magnus' hips, grabbing him firmly and pushing down on his erection, which made the older man smile once more, as he kissed the younger man again, and then left his lips following the line of his jaw, down his beautiful neck, sucking and biting softly, making the young man push his erection even further up his ass.

Without saying a word, Magnus continued with his attentions and lowering his hands by Alec's sides, lifted his shirt enjoying the contact with the young man's soft skin, pulling it up to remove it from his path, something that apparently Alec also wanted since he immediately raised his arms to help Magnus with the task.

Alec's hands quickly took care of the other man's shirt and Magnus went for the button and zipper of the ex-military man's pants. Fixing his gaze on Alec's as he completed his task, Magnus smiled as he felt Alec's cock as he reached into his underwear, holding the younger man's dick as he licked his lips sensually.

"Agh Magnus" the young man gasped, as he took both hands on the other man's buttocks and squeezed them eagerly, biting his own lip at the explosion of sensations he was experiencing.

Quickly Magnus gave a few strokes to Alec's cock making the young man moan desperately. Smiling once more he got off his lap and told him to take off his pants while he did the same without looking away from the other amazing man in front of him.

Alec's breath was once more agitated when he saw that Magnus was not wearing underwear, making the elder smile at his expression of surprise and desire when he saw the man in front of him absolutely naked, without the slightest embarrassment, showing his wonderful erection to the young man who was watching him as if he were the most exquisite of feasts and he was dying of hunger.

Alec took a condom and a small envelope of lube from his pants before leaving them on the floor. Magnus did the same thing by taking a condom out of his own pocket and positioning himself over Alec once again, took the envelope of lube in his hands and broke it with his teeth. Taking Alec's hand, he put it in his mouth and sucked on his index an middle fingers eagerly, the sensation being reflected in various parts of Alec's anatomy. This man practically exuded pure eroticism, every movement making Alec feel on the verge of exploding.

With a wet sound, Magnus took Alec's fingers out of his mouth and smeared the lubricant on them. A clear invitation for the young man to take the initiative and prepare him for what was to come.

Magnus kissed Alec again and the young man grabbed him once more from the bottom, opening him slowly to give himself access to Magnus' entrance while he brushed the first finger in the tight hole of the older man. Panting from the sensation of the touch in his most intimate part, Magnus left Alec's mouth and looked at him in the eyes sticking his sweaty foreheads while he waited to feel the other man's touch again.

Alec carefully ran his finger over Magnus' entrance again and slowly introduced the first digit causing Magnus hiss. Without looking away he started to move his finger and as soon as he felt it relax he introduced a second, starting to move it again. By the time he introduced the third one, Magnus was already moving by his own motion, taking as much of his fingers inside him as he could, eager for more.

Moving away a little, each man took a condom and quickly put it on.

"I'm ready, take me, fuck me now" the older man said breathlessly.

Alec kissed him one more time, but instead of taking him as it was, he stood up quickly, carrying Magnus in his arms to the closest wall to them, without even realizing that it was the glass wall, fortunately one that did not allow anyone to see them.

Moving his hands from Magnus' ass to behind his knees, he quickly stuck him to the wall and started to get inside him, slowly but surely. Stealing all the air from Magnus' lungs he moaned and licked Alec's neck once more.

Once he was completely inside Magnus, the young man began to move, carefully at first, increasing his movements a few minutes later, with a firmer and deeper rhythm.

"Oh Alexander" said Magnus panting while he squeezed his legs around the waist of the young man, taking advantage of the support of the wall to his back he moved in synchrony with his lover, accompanying every thrust that he received with a movement of his hips, making that in every single movement, Alec reached his prostate.

"Mag-Magnus, oh god! you are so hot- damn babe" Alec said in the other man's ear as he gave him a particularly strong thrust. Feeling his orgasm coming, he managed to hold the older man with one hand and with the other he took his lovers cock and stroked it to the rhythm of his own movements.

Magnus' head seemed about to explode, as much for the incredible sensation of Alec's dick inside him, rubbing his prostate constantly as for the hand of the young man taking care of his palpitating member while he held him with the other one.

Taking Alec's face once more in his hands, Magnus kissed him again desperately, and felt his insides explode. He filled his condom immediately. His entrance tightened even more around Alec because of the strength of his orgasm, which made the young man came too after a few more thrusts.

Magnus' head was still spinning when he registered that he was now once again on the couch, Alec next to him, with a big smile he turned to look at him and kissed him eagerly, provoking a smile from the young man.

They stayed like that for a while, their hands intertwined while their breath normalized.

"Alexander that was..."

"I know... Magnus i´m so-"

But Magnus could not know what Alec wanted to tell him.

At that moment a knock on the door was heard, alarming both men, who began to dress hastily, because of the insistence of the knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry Alex-"

"Damn it" Raphael said as soon as he entered the room, "you go, now" he grunted at Alec visibly furious without even stopping for a second to look at him.

"What the hell do you think-" complained Magnus, confronting Raphel immediately, but at that moment he heard an apology and saw Alec quickly leave the room, barely giving him an apologetic look before disappearing from his sight.

"Well there goes the best sex I've had in years Raphael, thank you!" said Magnus in an irritated tone and then added "damn it and I don't even have his number!" he complained as his friend looked at him in anger.

Alec walked out absolutely embarrassed, going to look for his siblings and then leaving, cursing the opportunity he had just missed by not even asking for Magnus' phone number, hell he didn't even know his last name. Finding him again would be absolutely impossible.

Or at least that's what both Alec and Magnus believed, but fate is a capricious thing and perhaps, the stars will align once more, at the right time for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave comments and critics!


End file.
